


Michael Langdon Blurbs

by witchybitchx



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx
Summary: A collection of the blurbs I've written on Tumblr.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @fckinsupreme on Tumblr: imagine Michael eating your pussy in front of some boys at Hawthorne so they can see how it’s ACTUALLY done 😈

It started out as innocent flirting (at least in your eyes) with the other warlocks. You couldn’t help that they would beg to help you with your homework or ask to walk you to class, practically throwing themselves at your feet. It was entertaining, really, to see the different ways they asked you out on dates. It was also equally entertaining seeing the disappointed looks on their faces when you turned them down.

But your lover fuck buddy, Michael Langdon, seemed to think otherwise. He hated watching them fight over you and he hated it even more when you flirted back at them. Which is how you ended up in Hawthorne’s library, laying on your back on one of the tables, with Michael eating your pussy and the three warlocks who always flirted with you watching. 

You’re not even sure how this all came to be, you just remember being in the library when Michael stormed in with those three boys right behind him. He picked you up and pinned you down on top of the table, turning to the warlocks and telling them that they were about to learn who you really belonged to.

He bunched your skirt up at your hips, smirking when your bare pussy came into view. You nervously looked over at the three warlocks, seeing their eyes glued onto you.

“What’s the matter, Y/N? Don’t tell me you’re shy?” his voice dripping with faux concern.

You flick your gaze to Michael, a faint blush spreading across your cheeks. The look on your face giving it away that you were, in fact, nervous and shy.

“Aww, you are. But you weren’t so shy when you were flirting and acting like a little whore. Were you?”

You narrow your eyes at him slightly, wanting nothing more than to hurl a sarcastic remark at him. It’s not your fault he wanted your relationship arrangement to be a secret. You were just having innocent fun.

He slapped your pussy hard, the sting making you yelp in surprise and pain. “I asked you a question, Y/N.” He glared at you.

“N-no, I wasn’t.” He slapped your pussy again, this time even harder. “Michael! what the fuck?”

“Shut up. You too, are going to learn who the fuck you belong to.” He grabbed your legs and pulled you to the edge of the table, kneeling down and immediately licking a hot stripe up your pussy. Wasting no time in devouring your cunt like it was the last meal he’d ever have.

The other warlocks just stood there, awkwardly watching as Michael sucked on your swollen clit and slid two fingers into your dripping center. Their cocks hardening at the sight of you writhing, your moans getting louder as you get closer to your release.

You grabbed Michael’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer to you. He smirked, knowing you were right on the edge. He let go of your clit with a loud ‘pop’. “Do you want to cum, baby?” He asked, almost too sweetly. you nod your head eagerly, pouting your lip a little.

“Who do you belong to?” He asks, slowly moving his fingers in and out of your pussy.

“You, Michael.”

“You’re gonna have to say it louder than that, doll. I don’t think they heard you,” he gestures towards the three warlocks.

“I belong to you, Michael!” You yell.

“That’s my girl,” he says smugly, moving his fingers faster and latching back onto your clit, sucking harshly. The sensation had you cumming almost instantly, coating Michael’s fingers and chin in your essence. He lapped up every last drop of your cum, moaning at the sweet taste of you.

The three warlocks turn to look at each other, silently taking that as their cue to leave. Michael hears them shuffling around behind him, standing up and turning towards them. “Where do you think you’re going? I didn’t say you could leave.”

They hesitantly walk back to where they had originally been standing, all looking at Michael with confused expressions. 

He glances down at their hard cocks, scoffing and shaking his head. “It seems like you three didn’t learn your lesson.” He turns back to you, unzipping his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers.

He grabs the base of his cock, pumping a few times before dragging the tip through your wet folds, lining up with your entrance. “Maybe this time you three will fucking get it,” he says as he slams his cock into you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: You’ve posted pictures of fishnets and gif sets of Michael’s mouth both in a close time frame, so I have no choice but to imagine Michael making his girl keep her pantyhose on while he licks her through the fishnets and confuses the fuck out of her senses. 🥵 Yes, please.

Ever since Michael took over Kineros, he had been working late hours and coming home way after you had already gone to sleep. You knew what he was doing was necessary in order to usher in the end times and remake the world in his Father’s image, but you didn’t plan on him completely ignoring you and your needs in the process. You couldn’t remember the last time you and Michael had a decent conversation, let alone the last time you were intimate with him. Your guess? Probably weeks.

The lack of attention was enough to drive you crazy, prompting you to send him explicit photos and videos of yourself, knowing Michael wouldn’t be able to control himself once he saw them. And, just as expected, he managed to come home from work early, canceling every meeting he had that day until further notice. When he came through the door you were sitting on the sofa in the living room watching Netflix, acting as if nothing had happened.

Next thing you knew, Michael had ripped your shirt and skirt off, leaving you in nothing but your fishnet tights. He bent you over his lap on the sofa, delivering harsh smack after smack to your raw, red ass. “Is that any way to ask for something you want, Princess?” he asks, voice gruff and full of lust. “You know if you wanted me to fuck you, all you had to do was say so.”

You tried to speak, yet nothing came out, too overwhelmed by the stinging of your ass and the throbbing of your cunt. Michael growled, bringing his hand down hard against your cunt, causing you to cry out. “I asked you a fucking question, Y/N. Is that any way to ask for something you want?”

“No!” you whine, squirming against his thigh, desperate to feel some type of friction. “No, it isn’t. I’m sorry!”

He hummed in content, gently running his fingers through your saturated folds. He teasingly pushes two fingers inside of you before quickly removing them, grinning wickedly as you whine and push back for more. “Don’t be a greedy whore,” he says, slapping his hand even harder against your cunt. “You take what I give you or you get nothing at all.”

You whimper at the contact, nodding your head as you try to remain still. Michael continues to tease you, bringing you closer to the edge before backing off, only to bring you back again, over and over. “Michael…please..” you beg, your voice heavy and sounding utterly wrecked. “Please let me cum.”

Michael flips you onto your back, settling himself between your legs. “You want to cum, hm? Tell me how badly,” he says, breathing in the scent of your arousal as he nips at your inner thighs.

“So fucking badly,” you whine, rolling your hips towards him. “I won’t ever do anything like that again, just please..please let me cum, Daddy.”

He leans forward, licking a broad stripe up your sensitive cunt. The feel of his cool tongue on your burning cunt sends a shiver down your spine, mewling loudly as he licks and sucks on your outer lips. He runs his tongue over your clit, not bothering to move the thin piece of fabric from your fishnets out of the way.

You toss your head back against the armrest of the sofa, your hand flying to grip onto his messy blonde curls. “Mmm…fuck..,” you moan, breath hitching as he wraps his plump lips around your clit. He sucks generously, keeping his icy blue eyes on you.

He can tell that you’re close by the way your moans start to get higher, your grip on his hair tightens, how you fight so hard to keep still despite wanting to grind your pussy against his face. He pulls off of your clit, replacing his mouth with his fingers. “Cum for me. Now.”

It doesn’t take much longer for you to cum, shouting his name over and over as you gush all over his chin and fingers. He smirks, pulling back and bringing his fingers to your lips. You open your mouth and suck them in, moaning and bobbing your head around them as you keep eye contact with him.

“Good girl,” he muses, allowing you to suck on his fingers for a while longer before removing them. “Always so fucking eager to please Daddy.”

You nod your head, licking your lips as you watch him remove his clothing. “I just want to make you happy,” you say innocently, batting your lashes at him.

“Oh you do make me happy, baby,” he says, moving a piece of the fishnet out of the way and shoving his length inside of you. “You’re Daddy’s favorite little whore.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @lovelylangdonx on Tumblr: "Sorry, is that supposed to impress me?" And, "Alright daddy long legs, next joke please" for our boy Michael.

If there was a word to describe how you felt about Michael Langdon it would be loathe. You couldn’t stand him, hated everything about him. The way he talked, the way he walked around Hawthorne like he owned the place, the way he acted as if he didn’t have a care in the world, his arrogance, but most importantly: you hated how he made you feel every time he was around you. You’d get nervous, begin to wonder if you looked decent, your heart would start to race, butterflies would erupt in your belly.

It didn’t help that he knew the effect he had on you, that he’d play into it every chance he got. He would hit on you, compliment you, but at the same time would cut you down; call you a little witch as if it were the most vile thing to be. You cut down his advances, rolled your eyes every time he tried to use his charm on you.

Today was no different, you were sitting in the common room, talking to one of your sisters about not being able to wait to go back home to Miss Robicheaux’s. You were deep into your conversation that you didn’t notice Michael coming up next to you, wearing his signature smug smirk that always seemed to adorn his face.

You finally notice him when your friend stops talking and has a flirtatious expression, sighing heavily before turning to face him. “Langdon.”

“Y/N,” he says, not taking his piercing blue eyes off of you, despite the way your friend was staring him down. “You look fucking hot today.”

‘Today, as if I don’t look hot every other day,’ you thought to yourself.

“Gee, thanks for that,” you say sarcastically. “How many other girls have you told that one to today? 3? 5? All of them?”

“None actually, they don’t catch my attention the way that you do.”

You hate the way your heart skips a beat at that, but you know it’s all just a lie. ‘He does this with every girl. Makes them feel special just so he can have his way with them.’

“Alright daddy long legs, next joke please,” you chuckle, rolling your eyes. “We both know you don’t see me that way.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Y/N. If I didn’t see you that way, I wouldn’t even waste my time with you,” he says. Using his magic, he conjures up a single red rose, handing it to you with a big smile crossing his features.

You’re stunned, unsure of what to do or say. You look up at Michael, scoffing as you recollect yourself. “Sorry, is that supposed to impress me?”

He laughs, still holding out the rose as he steps closer to you. “Well, I was kind of hoping that it would.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: 2, 38 and 56 with sub!michael. “I’m not jealous! it’s just…you’re mine.” “You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you…?” & "I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly before.”

You were happy Michael had found the satanist church, truly you were, he finally had an idea of what he was meant to do, something he had been searching for on his sojourn in the woods. Yet, the Satanists flocked to him like moths to a flame and that annoyed you more than anything. 

The way they begged, itched, and craved for a chance to be near him, the way the women (and men) stared at him like he was a piece of meat waiting to be devoured, the thoughts that ran through their heads (”He’s so hot, I want him to raw me.”, “He must have a big dick if he’s Satan’s son.”, “What I would give to be able to hop on that cock.”) all made you angry and annoyed.

This particular evening was the last straw for you after some brunette haired bitch thought it was a good idea to flirt with Michael in front of you. She giggled a lot, twirled her hair around her finger, undressed him with her eyes, even went as far as running her hand down his chest and Michael did nothing to stop it.

This is how he ended up in the current situation he found himself in: his hands tied behind his back, completely stripped of his clothing. He knew you were upset, or at least, he knew it now (he could be oblivious at times).

You stood in front of him at the foot of the bed, wearing nothing but a short, red silk robe. Your arms were crossed in front of your chest as you glared at him for what he had just told you: “You’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous! it’s just…you’re mine.”

Michael smirks, amusement written all over his handsome face. He was about to open his mouth to say something when you climbed on the bed and wrapped your hand around his throat, squeezing him just the way you know he likes it. “I don’t think you want to go there, Mikey.”

He whimpers at the name, slowly nodding his head as he swallows a little thickly. You kept your grip on his throat and reached your free hand down to his cock, ghosting your fingers up and down his semi-hard shaft.

“I don’t think you would like it very much if I was letting some guy be all over me, would you?”

You run your fingertips over the head, pressing your thumb into the slit just a little bit, enough to tease him. He shook his head, letting out little breathy moans here and there. “That’s what I thought,” you say.

You continue teasing him, switching between ghosting your fingers and stroking his cock until he was hard, throbbing, and leaking all over your hand. You flicked your eyes to catch a glimpse of his face and fuck did he look beautiful: skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, his cheeks pink and blushy, chest heaving, hair dampened slightly, shivering each time your fingers brushed over the head of his cock.

You removed your hand from his cock and brought it to your robe, twirling the tied sash around your fingers. “Want me to take this off, Mikey?” You ask seductively.

He looks up at you with glassy eyes, pulling at the restraints when he sees your hardened nipples through the fabric.

“You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you…?”

You giggle and shake your head, untying the sash at a teasingly slow pace. Michael whines, feeling more blood rush to his already achingly hard cock. Finally, you slip the robe off and toss it aside, revealing your bare body. 

You resume teasing Michael’s cock, reveling in his soft pleas to let him touch you, to let him make you feel good. It all made you fucking wet, made your clit pulse and ache. You reached your free hand down to rub tight circles on your clit, moaning loudly at the contact.

Michael’s cock twitched at the sight, but he didn’t dare make a move, not wanting you to punish him further by not letting him fuck you.

After a while, you couldn’t take it anymore, needing to feel his thick, long cock stretch you out. You straddled his lap, running his cock through your soaked folds.

“I need you, Mikey,” you breathe, rubbing your clit with the head of his cock.

He gazes up at you, biting down on his bottom lip as he feels your wetness coat his cock. “Mm, I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly before.”

You smirk, sinking down on his cock once he finishes his sentence. “Yeah? I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly either.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @pppsssyyyccchhhiiiccc on Tumblr: 7, 11, 15 for michael for smut prompts. “You want me to give you your book back? Make me.” “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.” “No, I’m supposed to be making you feel good.”

You were about to study for an exam when you noticed your book was missing, knowing it had to be Michael fucking Langdon who took it. He had been torturing you since you had arrived at Hawthorne and you were getting sick of it. 

You marched down to the common area where Michael was entertaining a group of three or four warlocks and demanded he give your book back to you, which he denied of course.

“Michael, seriously? Stop fucking around, I know you have my spellbook,” you said angrily, crossing your arms across your chest.

“You want me to give you your book back? Make me,” he smirked, turning his attention back to the other warlocks.

Your blood was boiling and before you could think about your next move you waved your hand and sent Michael flying across the room. The warlocks freaked out and scurried out of the common room, leaving you and Michael alone. You picked him up by his perfectly styled locks and pinned him to the wall with your magic. “I said, give me my fucking book back, Langdon,” you snarled.

For once in his life, Michael was rendered speechless, his smug demeanor deteriorating. “What’s the matter, Michael?” You said, voice full of fake concern. “Cat got your tongue?”

He struggled against the invisible force holding him back, glowering at you. You ran your fingers down his chest, relishing in the way he tried to break free and couldn’t (you knew he easily could and began to wonder if he was staying there on purpose).

Your fingers trailed from his chest, over his abdomen to his crotch. You flicked your eyes from him to where your fingers were, smirking when you saw his bulge. ‘So he likes this?’ you thought.

You ran your fingers over his clothed cock, humming as you felt it twitch under your touch. Michael quietly whined, but you still heard it, continuing to tease his cock over his pants.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive,” you teased, biting down on your bottom lip as Michael squirmed. “Michael Langdon, Boy Wonder, reduced to putty by the hands of a little witch.”

At that, Michael growled and used his own magic to counter yours, rendering himself free. He grabbed you by the shoulders and pushed you up against the wall, his face mere inches away from yours.

You giggled, bringing your hand back to his cock, palming him even harder. He groaned, reaching his hand underneath your pleated skirt, running his fingers over the damp spot on your panties.

You tsked, shaking your head as you pushed his hand away from your cunt. “No, I’m supposed to be making you feel good,” you breathe as you slowly unzip his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: 35 and 53 with outpost Michael? "Bite me." & "We're not just friends, and you fucking know it."

You’ve told yourself a thousand times you would never fuck Michael ‘boy wonder’ Langdon again, that he’s just your friend and it should stay that way, yet, here you are, laying on your back, head almost dangling off the side of the bed with his massive cock down your throat. You hated how little self-control you had when it came to him, with just one look he had you weak at the knees ready to please him in any way he wanted you to.

You hollowed out your cheeks to take more of Michael’s impressive length into your warm, wet mouth, gagging the further down it went. Michael stood over you, eyes rolling back at the incredible pleasure your mouth was bringing to him. He looked down at you and groaned loudly, his lips pulling into a smug smirk at the sight of his cock bulging from your throat. He ran his hand from your right breast, making sure to pinch and roll your nipple, to your throat, feeling the imprint of the head through your soft skin.

“You’re so fucking hot like this, baby girl,” he moaned. “With my dick practically bulging out of your throat.”

You rolled your eyes at his compliment despite the way your cunt flutters and arousal drips from your entrance, forming a wet spot on the sheets underneath you. Michael watches as his cock moves in and out of your throat before pulling out completely, moaning at the string of saliva connecting your lips to the slit of his cock. He gets on the bed, laying down with his head on the pillow, his fingers make a ‘come here’ motion at you.

You push yourself off your back and straddle Michael’s waist. You reach below you and grab his cock, laying it flat against his pelvic area. You lower your pussy on top of his cock and rock your hips, soaking the shaft in your wetness. Michael places his large hands on your hips, controlling how fast and how hard you grind against him. “You’re mine, you know that?” he says.

“Bite me,” you scoff, desperately trying to hold back the moan threatening to spill from your mouth. “I’ll never be yours.”

Michael laughs, his eyes flicking down to your impossibly wet pussy. “I beg to differ, baby girl. We both know you’re mine.”

“We’re just friends Michael,” you whimper as you grind your clit down a little harder on Michael’s cock. “Friends who fuck every once in a while.”

“We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it.” He lifts himself off the bed and wraps his arms around your waist, lifting your hips up. He teasingly runs the tip through your folds, entering you only slightly before bringing it back out again. He does this a few more times until you beg him to just fuck you already. “Say it.”

You fought off for as long as you could, but you know deep down he’s right. You weren’t just friends with Michael, you never were. There had always been something bigger going on between the two of you, a connection that no matter how many times you tried to break still remained strong.

“I’m yours, Michael,” you say, voice faintly above a whisper.

“What was that?” He grins.

“I said, I’m yours. I always have been,” you cry out as Michael sinks his cock into you, digging your nails into his shoulder as the stretch causes a delicious burn.

“I’m yours too, baby girl. Always have and always will.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: 34 and 54 with Michael! “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.” & “Tell me what you want.”

You really wish technology still existed, if so, you wouldn’t be this bored waiting for Michael to finish working. “I’ll be quick, darling. after that then I’m all yours.” ‘Quick’ was 30 mins, maybe 45 mins, not 2 hours later. You passed the first hour by tormenting the residents of the outpost, but even that got boring. You were at your wit’s end by the time you decided to march right down to Michael’s office and demand suggest he continue his work tomorrow.

You fling the door open and closed with your magic, not even bothering if there were any residents around who would see you using it. “You’ve been at this for hours, Michael. You said you would be quick.” He glances up from the screen of his laptop, chuckling at the sight of you: arms crossed over your chest, hip jutted out to the side, the obviously annoyed expression scrawled all over your face.

“I’m almost done, just need to finish typing out this email to the cooperative members at the sanctuary.” He lowers his gaze back to the laptop and starts typing. You let out a frustrated whine, causing Michael to stop what he was doing. 

“C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.” You suddenly perk up, making your way to the other side of the desk and straddle his lap, facing him. He gives you a gentle kiss to your cheek, bringing his hand to rub up and down your back. 

Several minutes pass when you get an idea in your mind, the thought causing heat to spread throughout your body. You shift a little so your cunt is directly over Michael’s thigh. Michael barely acknowledges the movement, his focus completely on the email in front of him. You slowly start rocking your hips back and forth, wrapping your arms around Michael’s neck for leverage.

Within no time your panties soaked through and coated Michael’s trousers in your arousal. He does nothing though, instead choosing to focus on his email, wanting to see how long it would take before you become desperate and beg for him to touch you. You started rolling your hips faster, moaning Michael’s name into his ear. 

He completely stops what he’s doing, tightly gripping onto your hips as he peers up at you through hooded eyes. “Look at you, humping my thigh like the pathetic whore that you are.” You whimper, his words cause more wetness to seep from your cunt and onto his pants.

Michael lifts up the hem of your dress, groaning when he sees the giant wet spot on your panties and his trousers. He stops you from moving, pulling your panties to the side and thumbing at your swollen clit. “Tell me what you want.”

“You, Michael. I want you,” you breathe.

Michael tsks disapprovingly, “You can do better than that.”

“I want you to fucking ruin me, Daddy.”

He growls, ripping your panties and discarding the offending fabric somewhere on the floor. “It’ll be my pleasure, Princess.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: sub outpost michael riding readers thigh while trying not to wake up everyone else

The firelight was dancing around the room, casting a flickering glow on Michael’s sweaty skin. His blonde hair was sticking to his forehead, and you brushed some out of his face, wanting nothing more than to see his beautiful baby blues as he glided along your thigh. “That’s it, baby,” you coo, “Fuck..if only you could see what I see right now. You look so _fucking_ good.”

Your words go straight down to his throbbing cock, making it twitch in response. Not that you could see, the black lace thong that adorned his body hid that from your sight, but you could feel it - feel how much harder he had gotten. You run your hands up his torso and gently pinch his nipples, relishing in the small mewls and whimpers leaving his lips.

“Mmm, who knew that Langdon - big shot Cooperative leader - could be reduced to nothing but a little sissy,” you breathe, pinching his nipples a little harder.

Michael moans, tossing his head back as he humps your leg faster. You smirk, leaning up to take his left nipple into your mouth. You gently rake your teeth over the bud until it hardens, pinching and rolling the right nipple between your fingers as you do so. Michael’s movements stutter and you pull back, tsking in disappointment.

“Nah uh, Langdon. I didn’t say you could cum now, did I?”

He whines, shaking his head rapidly. “No ma’am, y-you didn’t.”

You lick your lips at his obedience, reaching your hand down to palm his cock. “Do you want to take these off?” You ask, running your fingers along the waistband of the thong before snapping it back against his skin. “Hm?”

Michael nods, slowing his thrusts down just a bit. “Yes. Can I please take them off?”

“Go ahead - show me that beautiful fucking cock of yours.”

He wastes no time in removing the thong, ripping it off in one go and tossing the torn material off to the side - leaving him in only your black thigh high stockings he asked to wear.

You moan softly as his cock falls against your thigh, hard and heavy and leaking precum. You run your hand over the shaft, teasing the slit with your thumb for a moment before bringing it to your mouth and sucking off the precum. “Mmm..”

Michael whimpers at the sight as he thrusts against you, reaching his hand down to your soaked cunt. “May I touch you? I really, really want to.”

Your smirk, lifting your right leg over the armrest of the chair you’re sitting it. He licks his lips, groaning softly as his fingertips make contact with your soaked cunt. He drags his fingers through your folds, going at a teasingly slow pace.

“Don’t fucking tease, Langdon,” you warn, “or I _won’t_ let you cum.”

He does as you say, making contact with your clit and rubbing in steady circles. You toss your head back against the seat, moaning as you look up at him and meet his eyes.

Before long, you’re cumming hard, digging your nails into the soft skin of his ass as you do so. He’s held his own release back several times and he isn’t so sure if he can hold back any longer. He looks at you with pleading eyes as he says, “Please..I can’t I-I need to cum...please.”

“Only if you can keep quiet,” you say, panting a bit as you come down from your high. “You don’t wanna wake up the whole Outpost, now do you?”


End file.
